Ashikabi no Jutsu : Love is Evil
by toshiro ricky
Summary: Even the Infamous The Black Sekirei is woman too, Karasuba have this warm feeling try to investigate it and look at this blonde handsome man with dangerous past life. The man who just arrived into Shinto City already attracting the trouble and more awaiting for him. By Contract of Maelstroms, I'll CRUSH my Enemies!
1. Chapter 1

Jet engine roar sounded dibandara Shinto City, at the airport there is an airplane that just landed at the airport. In the passenger seat there is a blond man who was holding the passenger seat like betting his life there.

Another passenger next to him to see him smiling and touching the young man's shoulder. "We're here you can take off your seat belt" and the passengers stood up and went toward the exit.

The blond man took a deep breath clutching his chest in "uhhh I really do not like is traveling with an object like this," he said of men.

Then a flight attendant approached him. "Excuse me, you can get out of the plane" the stewardess said smiling.

"Oh yeah .. thank you, I will be out shortly "he said. Then he stood up after releasing his seat belt and go to the exit. when he's outside man closed his eyes when the sun glare on the eyes.

"Well time for having fun".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm this little different from England" said the man he saw the city of Tokyo Shinto. Then he took the boy sunglasses from his pocket and put it on.  
With a smile he was a man walking the streets of the town carrying his bag his back with one hand.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, let's say I'm a traveler, a freeman, a human ... hmm I think? Hahaha: D

Let's just say I was a human with special abilities. I can do things that humans can not do today. I was proof of the existence of the ninja era. Well ... if you want to know how old I am ... I do not even remembered how old am I.

Naruto smiling warmly while a group of womans and girls looking at him and blushing. He waved his hand man and the womans and the girls gigling while some of blushing.

He wear a pair of black jeans and black sandals, wearing the orange t-shirt that his huge body showing muscles goos. Over that he wears a black jacket with fox ten tailed design behind it.

His blonde hair that was about shoulder lengthand had two jaw length bangs farming his face. On both sides of the hiss cheeks there were still three line marks like whiskers with a cerulean blue eyes behind his glasses.

"This is realy good city" he said looking around. "And full of beautiful womans and pretty girls too" while he checking the womans and the girls around him.

When he saw a large television on display at a shopping building in the city. Saw a news item stating a conglomerate that bought almost from the part of the city that he visited it.

"Haaa ... Richest man with a lot money always had weird ways to spended their money "Naruto shook his head.

He also went on a walk as he saw the state of the city and up in the area that there are a lot of crowd. Naruto did not realize came across a woman dressed in black with a gray cloak. When he stopped.

'Hmmm what this feeling? ... nah hahaha maybe I'm just paranoid 'he thought dissmissively then continue walking with brightful smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karasuba the infamous called The Black Sekirei Sekirei and the no. 4 and former Leader of Discipline Squad is happing usually walking at her city with beauty warm smile on her face. But do not be fooled, behind the smile warmly she can cut your gut without hesistant.

She realy enjoy walking around the city for several reason. One for relaxing and see the stupid pathetic Humans doing their affairs. She not hate the Humans but their amused about what do when the Humans want to achieve something they want by all means. The other reason just to looking at others who want to mest Sekirei with her or something to fighter for so she can cut and crush them. She love fighting, it's exciting when she give her her crush enemies beneath her feet. But today she just want to relax walking around shopping district when she Suddenly feel something inside her.

'Hmmm what this feel ... It's like something come closer 'she thought when she feel warm inside her when she continue walking.

But the warm feel of slowly dissappeared then she turned around and looking at the blonde haired man walking away from her opposite.

'What this burning feeling inside me?' It's confused her 'is this form that blonde man?' She though when looking at the man walking away until she can not see him anymore. But the warm feeling changed with empty feel.

She then smiling evily "interesting ... I found you ". She garsp the sword handle and walking again.

"My Ashikabi ..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaaa ... that good hehehe" Naruto came out from a market with a soda can on his hand. He again taking one big gulp when he see a beautiful women with purple hair wearing similar clothes miko holding her shopping bags.

'Whoaa she so beauty ... typical good wifely type' smile he still looking at the woman.

"Aaah! Please get out from the way! "Shouted someno in panic.

But Naruto looks of a young man riding a direction opposite sepedah by bringing a number of newspapers moving towards her. Naruto swiftly hold and pulled her backwards to avoid the bike. But the bag of groceries she was bumped and fell.

"Hey! Watch out! "Shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry! I can not stop it! Faulty brakes! "Shouted young man with black hair like emo and wear jeans with white shirts. "WOAAA! Derivative! HELP! "

Naruto who saw just shook his head. "ano gaki ...".

"Mmmm can you put me down please ..." said the woman in his arms.

Naruto looking down at the woman. While blushing then released the woman from his hold.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean anything "said Naruto. The woman just giggled over her mouth covered. "Are you alright miss?"

"It's okay Fufufu ... no harm done" said the woman with a soft voice. Then she dropped her collecting groceries.

"Let me help you miss" Naruto said helping the woman. When he collected all already offering apologies stand up and smile. "Forgive me for my Rudeness miss, my name Naruto Uzumaki" he said offering his right hand.

"I already said it's okay Naruto-san and my name is Miya Asama it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto the woman shake hand with warm smile.

"No, pleasure is mine miss Miya" Naruto said wide grin on his face.

"Are you new here Naruto-san?" Asked Miya.

"Oh .. yeah I just arrived here hahaha ... I'm from England Miss Miya "he answer her while they walking.

"Oh you not from this country?" She asked Miya while analyzing the young man beside her. 'He can hold me from there with speed I think no human can'.

"Hehehe ... honest I'm from Japan but I just Studied at England miss" he said. 'Well ... I think this city near Konoha Village region before ... yeah I think so .. '.

"Well I must go home now Naruto-san I need to prepare for dinner" Miya said smiling.

"Oh yeah hehe .. I will go on my own too "Naruto said brushing his nose.

"Thanks you for helping me Naruto-san" Miya bowed "oh ... I run an inn too, if you do not have place to residence yet, I have several room you can rent".

"It okay Miya-san I keep it in mind" said Naruto.

Then part away while they waved at each others. With that Naruto turned around and continue walking.

"Well already met with beauty woman ... This city is not to bad anyway ".

Naruto does not realize that a pair of eyes watching from the rooftop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He sure is realy interesting ..." Karasuba said to herself as she watched Naruto part away with her former first Discipline Squad Leader.

What she had seen Naruto hold Miya avoided while the bike is sure is fast, it had been amusing surprised to her.

"Who are you my Ashikabi Khu Khu Khu," chuckled her as she continues to watch the man who gave her this warm feeling. She frowned when this warm not disappear but more strong coming inside her. Then she too Began leave the scene.

"Time to confront him," she said while smile evilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continues walking silence and arrived at a forrest near the park then he stop and leaning on tree.

"You can come out now ..." said Naruto crossed his arms while he glancing at one highest tree. Then like a shadow someone came down and stand within 15 feet from him. Naruto can not see the face Because The shadow of the night hiding the appearance of his stalker. Silence Followed for moment before he saw a woman step out from the shadow.

"Well it seems that you know where I am," came the woman's voice amusing. "Impressive ..." said woman smile evily at him.

"Heee ... I already knew even before I met with that purple haired woman" Naruto said looking at the woman who Appeared before him. She had long, light gray hair tied up in a pony-tail. Dressed in a tight black top leather miniskirt and black stockings with. Red belt cling on her slim waist and shapped butt. She wear a pair of black gloves and high heel shoes, do not forget the well endowed breast that trying to brush out from her shirt. And that making Naruto could see the red bra between her V-neck. She looked beauty, sexy and the Deathly, has seen the sheathed nodaichi she held within her left hand.

"So perhaps you would like to give a proper introduction and why you stalked the little ol 'me?" Naruto asked with a wide grin while stand up at the front woman.

"Mmmm ... who am I? I think that is of little importance, all you need to know is that I am is Sekirei and I challenge you to match, "said Karasuba with insane grin spread across her beautiful face.

"Sekirei ...?" Said Naruto confusing. But Karasubaruns toward him while pulling out a katana from the sheathed. She Tries to stab him with suprising speed. But Naruto with his old life experience of past blocked it with a kunai he Withdrawn faster than the naked eye could follow selves right out from his jacket.

"Now, now I do not expected that," exclaimed Karasuba with smile while closing her eyes. Naruto held the woman at bay with easy.

"And I do not expected a beautiful woman like you trying to stab me? Nee ..? "Naruto sighed then smiling at the woman again.

Karasuba feel the warm feeling inside her come back forcedly with hot burning around her cheeks she feel when this man called her beautiful. It's the first time someone said that to her. But she brushing the feeling and trying to slash at the man.

Again Naruto blocked it with his kunai while his left hand inside his jeans pocket.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, greatnest world, the finest and sexiest man you'll ever meet!" The gleaming of his teeth was a bit too much for Karasuba taste, "so who are you anyway? I mean I already told you my name. "Asked him while blocked Karasuba sword. She smirking and Jumped back to put some space.

"I am Karasuba, Sekirei No. 4, The Black Sekirei" she said give him insane grin then rushing at Naruto with supersonic speed. She slashing at his head but again, he blocked it again while smiling at her. 'He can put me up in speed too ... Ku ku ku! You are realy interesting! '.

"Why that realy lovely name Kara-chan ~" said Naruto added tone and suppic at her name.

The insane woman have a tick marks when she hear her name. she then try to kicked him in the head but Naruto avoided it and hold her feet.

"You have a nice legs Kara-chan" said Naruto looking at slim legs with black stockings is sure is turn him on.

"Let go of my leg! You pig! "She slashing at his head makeup Naruto released her leg. "Play time is over". Black aura coming out from her.

Naruto raised eyebrow then grin while bite his thumb and touch it on his palm tattoo Appeared and brush where a smoke he grasped the hilt of his sword and Pulle it out from black sheathed with red chain, a black long kodachi gleaming from the light of the moon. "Zangetsu". He said softly.

"Hooo ... You had a sword to ... Hahahaha! You very exciting me Uzumaki Naruto! "With a brush of power she rushed at him again with vigor. It's thought little surprised Naruto, he do not know he will facing opponent like he was a shinobi. He blocking the woman slashing, stabbing, cutting.

'I'm glad I pulled Zangetsu or kunai will not hold this power women' though Naruto ducking avoiding slashing at his head.

"Woow your good, sexy and gorgeous is who you are! "Naruto commented Grinning wide eyes stare at the woman.

'What the hell is this feeling! Just he looking at me, making me more weak! I must kill this man! 'She recklessly slashing at Naruto with more power. 'I am reaction to him!' She denied it but there was the slight tingling sensation every time she near him.

"Hey hey easy Kara-chan! Why you not enjoy this? "Asked Naruto Grinning blocking the slices and slashes. Compared to the speed and power before had shown was on a different level and Naruto retract his arm and leap backwards to Evade the slash.

"Do not call me that!" Her eyes filled with bloodlust and angry as she continued to brandish her weapon relentlessly, forcing Naruto focus on blocking the strikes.

"KHIAAAA!" With final Karasuba smashed Naruto sword strikes with powerful forces. Taking surprised from the powerful force Naruto backflliped gracefully and landed lightly on the ground.

Naruto strong woman glancing at the front him. She looking like out of breath while her hair hiding her face bang.

"Y ... You ... YOU ...! "Said the woman walking slowly at him while her nodachi grind the ground again. Her breathing felt extremely hard. He narrowed his eyes and relaxed his stance.

"Hey are you alright ..?" His cerulean orbs flash with concern. why he asked that? Reflect that or he is just a softie ... But some reason he worried about the woman who came and attacked him, yeah he just a big softie anyway. But his attention was more on the chest tightening, stomach twisting feeling when he looking at the gray haired Goddess before him.

"You ... YOU!" She Shouted blocked while the burning hot feeling around her bodies, specialy between her legs. The Trembling of her body was now on getting extensive.

When she coming at his space and even stand up is so harder than sway her sword to pierce it right at his heart so she can stop this ... this ridiculous weak piece of trash!

She hate a weak, even more when she feel like a weak! She the strongest! She will crush her enemies to the ground and slice it to pieces. She hate Yume The Sekirei of Fate cause she never again win her. She hated it when she said about love birds and some bullshit.

But why ... this man front of her, making her like a baby comparing to him.

"Hey are you realy ok?" The man asked. She can not hold it anymore, even his voice was pierce on her heart like a arrow.

She punched his tiredly chees with her left hand while her right hand holding her nodachi faced down.

"... Why ... you make me feel this way ..." She Stood with the zombie look in her eyes ... or lust?

Not stop her from Naruto came to his private space. Looked down and seen the woman front him blushing and he could read the exhaustion in her body language. Then he smelling something, and wide eyes.

'... Is she just doing what I think she!?'

"I ... must to kill you ..." she said puched him again. "How dare you ... I'll kill you! "Suddenly she Shouted but she lost feeling in her legs and collapsed while her sword released from her fingers.

She fell into his arms, while the woman Whimper. She then saw a cerulean blue sky like a gray eyes staring at her inside her soul strike. Her head nestled again his chest as he held her up.

'Damn she was incredibly gorgeous!' There is no doubt in his mind.

She look up to see his eyes fill with concern roomates she feel so happy,so protected.

She raised her hands placed it on the side of his face and moving her face forward. She can smell him, she can touch him, she felt her heart beat just that much faster,

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

'This is what you always want me to feel Yume ...'

Then she kissed him on the lips while closing her eyes. Naruto shocked when Karasuba who connected her lips with his own. For minutes he do not move then this tingling urges told him to kiss the woman and take her back as him.

He kissing back and place his hands on her waist so he can hug her. He feel some of his power shipping back to the woman.

He opened his eyes and saw the huge black orange light like a pair of wings sprout from above the woman back up to the sky enlightening the night city with beautiful orange flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She can felt the sheer power that emanated from the man she kissing. The power of this man waving like sea water inside the wild Maelstrom. Boundless energy raced through her body, she feel stronger, feel warm and shooting inside heart heart like she finally gain what she want.

Sleepy eyes stared at his eyes and sigh before closing her eyes again.

Opened her eyes again still cluthing his face. "I am Karasuba, Sekirei Number 4. From this moment forth, I will be your wife with you together forever Ashikabi-sama. ".

Then she passed out.

"Eeeeh ... Wife ...? "Naruto cocked crook with his own saliva. Holding the woman who passed out in his arms. Naruto just have one conclusion.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yeah, scream like a banshee ... : D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

how that? and please don't ask me to make this harem... I don't want Karasuba to cut my head off! T.T

and yeah... her rack is like Musubi-chan, little smaller that Kazehana :D

please review is good or horrible :)

Toshiro Ricky Out

Jane...


	2. Twisting of the Fate

xxxxxxxx Disclaimer xxxxxxxx

I don't own Naruto or Sekirei, be that manga or anime

this is just fiction

that it. ^_^

* * *

The red ceiling what she seen when the beauty woman opened her grey eyes.

"where I am?" she said and looked around that she was in a room, but she did not recognize the room.

"Ooh, you're awake" said a man who came out from one of the rooms. Naruto approached Karasuba lying in bed. "Are you okay?".

"I am a little sick ... my head .." Karasuba clutching his forehead that feels dizzy. Naruto smiled.

"Let me help you" Naruto said walked to her bed and sitting next to Karasuba.

He make handsigns and place his palm on her forehead, and glowing green energy emanated from his right hand.

Faster than the speed of light, Karasuba left hand catched Naruto hand. "What will you do?". Karasuba asked suspiciously.

Naruto sighed, "I just want to help relieve the headache, that it." Naruto shrugghed. They did not move for a few seconds. Karasuba nodded.

"Well ..." she let go of his she narrowed her eyes, "but if you doing anything funny, I'll cut you to pieces.".

Naruto chuckled, "What that is the word given to your husband?". Then he put his hand to Karasuba forehead ,he don't know if his eyes caught it, but honestly saw a little invisible tint of pink on her cheeks.

She blinked a few times, 'did he just get rid of my headache'.Surprised by the sudden lack of thudding in her head disappeared.

"that should do it, are you fine now?" Naruto smiling amused by the surprised in her eyes.

"well… that realy new to me". She said then trying to sit but she still felt weak, but Naruto helped her. Then she turned to the man beside her with a wicked smile. "So… you'll take the responsibility right?".

Naruto snap it into pale white face upon hearing the sweet words that feels blasphemy of the wicked smile. Naruto try to change the subject and smiled nervously.

"You must be hungry, right? Let me get you a drink o..okay.. ". Naruto said rubbing his head and got up and went to fetch water but Karasuba hand tightly clutching his shoulder so he could not move. He turned and saw the eyes that looked like lightning strikes than a Raikiri.

"Do not change the subject, boy ...".

Naruto flinched looking at her grey eyes boring at his soul.

"err ... I do not understand what you mean by the responsibility hehehe ... ". Fidget, Fidget. Naruto nervously and rubbed the back of his head is not itchy. But Karasuba grapped his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"you already making a woman feels like this and excited too…". She giving him insane smirking while Naruto sweat bullets while his pale face didn't give little better. "So I'll be your wife now, understood?" then she giving him the look all of man know to never crossed their steps,be that a Boy, a Boyfriend, even worse A Husband knowing already to not say word 'no'. The sweet and innocently while closing her eyes, but behind that a death, black aura behind her waiting to put your place if you give wrong move.

Naruto has faced a monster that biggest than this modern buildings. Faced the evil man from taking the world to make it suffer. But he already knowing his place when argued with a woman and immediately flapping the white flag to give a sign he never win.

Sighing, "alright dear… is up to you…".

Yeah, like that he already lose and gave up. Good move Naruto.

"but we are just met… you don't even know me?" asked Naruto tilting his head to side while crossing his arms.

Karasuba smirking amussed by that and pinching his cheek. "then how about we know more each others hmm?"

"A..aw what that for?" said Naruto messaging his red cheek. But Karasuba just piched his other cheek. "Aw.. stop that!". He now messaging both his cheeks.

"that for being baka…". She smirking than glanched at her surround and found her nodachi leaning again the table near her bed. And she saw her high heels shoes at the floors. She then turn to Naruto with evil smile. "my my... you are not already defiled me, are you?".

"Wha..what!? of course not!" shouted Naruto has terrified face. "who do you think Iam!?". Said him defended.

"oh yeah, you not had coup a feel, while I can't defend myself?" asked her with maniac grin.

He did a backflip and stand into his famous master Kabuki introduction pose. "I am the most respected, handsome and gentleman you ever found in this world!," clapped his hands, "a baby will stop crying when in my presence!," stand with one leg, "womans will want me because of my awesomenesss!," then he giving Karasuba a thumbs up plus his trademark foxy grin, "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki The Sage of Frog from Mt. Myoboku and The Protector of this World! At your service!".

Silence…silence…

Karasuba just sweatdropped at the man front of her. She chuckled little at the odd and weirdness her new husband.

"that sure is odd and weird...".

Naruto face faulted.

"Namikaze huh?"

"hehehe..," Naruto scratched his cheek nervously. "well that my father surname," then he foxy grinning at her. "you know? You realy even more gorgeous when you chukled."

"oooh… how charming are you.. hmm?" she smiling innocently, "but are you sure about the most gentleman?"

"what do you mean?" he asked confused.

She opening the collar of her black shirt to showing Naruto her incredible bust covered by the red sport bra.

SROOOOOT! ( hey guys don't to imagining it okay khu khu khu~)

The sound of the nosebleed came out from Naruto nose. "What are you doing!?" he asked while covered his nose from losing to much blood.

"ohoo… the most perverted too, are we? Ku ku ku…". Said Karasuba while smiling innocently.

"I AM NOT! Who is the womans in the right mind will showed a guy their breast!". Shouted Naruto now has a pair tissue to blocking the blood came out from his nose.

"what are you said? You are my husband now… you can see, even 'feels' them if you want….," she said surly and sounded more like moaning with the word 'feels', while her right hand opened the collar more and her left hand slowly lifting the tight miniskirt teasingly.

Naruto minds broke there. He don't ever though that he'll reacted like his master or his surrogated grandfather to expected the same result from Sexy no Jutsu. Jet stream of blood came out from his nose flying him up like a rocket. He landed on the ground pretty hard.

BRUUUKKH!

He fainted.

"ara, ara…?" said Karasuba then grinning, "what a perverted of husband is he….", she looking at her breasts, "well that knowing he realy like this body KuKuKu…".

* * *

Few minutes later

Naruto opened his eyes and saw red ceiling, he sat up.

"uuhh, I feel a little dizzy but I feel like saw something a heavenly and so beautiful" he said with perverted chuckled.

"oh.. you embarrassed me" said Karasuba amused.

Naruto saw the woman sat crossed her thigh looking at him. He then saw she already wore her shoes and her sword on her waist.

"do you want to go sowmewhere?" he asked.

"I am hungry, so we're going out to eat." She stand up and began walking to the door. She stopped and turned to looking at him. "and to know each other more, how about it?".

"shishishi, of course never decline a nice dinner with a beautiful angel". He stand up grinning wide. "so where we're going?".

"right now I felt to get some noodle food, so we are going to get ramen", she said. But suddenly her right hand being grapped tightly. And she saw Naruto kneel beside her with big cerulean eyes staring at her.

"is this destiny?". He asked. "is this the reward from being kind from the past life? Or is this just a dream unite me with my soulmate?" he said staring with big puppy eyes full of hope. "tell me this isn't not a dream? Because I just met an angel that like the same the most delicious food from the god".

She chuckled then smacked the man on the head, "you being a weird again Naruto".

* * *

they walk at urban sidewalks toward ramen noodle shop. "so let me straighten it, you are not human but a Sekirei which mean alien with super powers and there are only 108 sekirei?" asked Naruto walked beside karasuba. "and I am is an Ashikabi? A human in which making a Sekirei react to like you did last when we fight?".

karasuba nodded while smiling, " pretty much.. but we're basically human expect for a few differences".

"hmmm ...I see, the energy is different from the human life in general, it would be very confusing even if humans could do something like you," Naruto said while holding his false beard. and he smiled and turned to Karasuba. "So.. whether all the Sekirei is sexy like you Kara-chan?".

"not all the sekirei are a women," she said.

"but the woman there, looking sexy for me?" Naruto said pointing to a building project.

heard it, Karasuba see what is being Naruto pinting at the building. she raised her eyebrows when she saw who was in the building.

"Kazehana ..." she said

"You know her?" asked Naruto.

Karasuba smile innocently, "you can say that, she is my ex-partner when I'm in a squad,".

"ooh.. is that so?". Grinning Naruto, "what if we see her? I'm curious about what you say". without much talk, Naruto went jump straight towards the building.

Karasasuba eyebrows twitching badly.

* * *

"hey beauty…" said Naruto smile, the woman started for a bit.

He looking at a very mature lady, wearing an extremely short purple Chinese dress, revealing her belly button and cleavage in an alluring manner with crossed perforated. Her hair was beautiful, long and black, tied back with a lilac ribbon into a thick ponytail that flowed down to her waist level. her well-endowed breast not just jutify her sexyness..

Kazehana taking a sip from the bottle sake was surprise by a male voice. he glanced at where the sound came from and saw a blonde man smiling at her.

"hello to you too handsome," kazehana who spoke sober words and laughing. "What are you doing here? At this height of this building is not to dangerous for you?".

Naruto sweatdroped. "is not that what should I ask you, a woman who was drunk at the height of the building like this?".

Kazehana laughing and waving a bottle of sake, "ohh! you are so sweet you care for me like that," he winked towards Naruto. "a boy who so kind for litle ol me will be get a gift." She jinggled her huge breasts.

"OHH! I love it!" Naruto shouted at Kazehana giving a thumb up while looking shamessly at the swaying chest.

PLAAAAACK!

Someone smacked him in the head from behind,

"What did you said huuuh?" asked smiling Karasuba unadorned with dark aura behind.

Naruto immediately stood up and shook his head very quickly. "no dear, I do not say anything".

"Good ... you better don't fuck up while I'm here." Karasuba then looked drunk Kazehana smile. "You should not tempted my husband or you would know the consequences ..." Karasuba said smiling.

Say this, Karasuba is a possessive woman if someone interferes what she belong.

"your husband?" Kazehana asked a little surprised to hear it. then wiggling her body while she held onto her chin like a schoolgirl girl.

"The power of love is not it?! Kyaaaa~".

Karasuba sweatdropped looking at her former teammate,

"is he your Ashikabi?". Kazehana asked eagerly,

"yes, he is," answer Karasuba while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"what is his name?", Kazehana asked again,

"why you should know?" Karasuba narrowed her eyes,

"ohh! I must know the man who said it that I'm beauty, well maybe I can give him a reward hehehe..." said Kazehana gigled,

Karasuba turned and gave Naruto the evil annoyed stare, he gulped when he saw that.

"sorry but no can do," Karasuba statement she can't accept that, "right Naruto?". She stomped his feet.

"AWWW! O.. of course! Kara-chan!" he shouted clutching his leg while crying.

"ohhh too bad hihi," Kazehana gigled saw the man being whipped by her former teammate.

"I think we should leave now.." Karasuba turned began walking away. "come on Naruto".

He scratched his head smiling at Kazehana, "sorry about that, but it's nice to meet you". Kazehana smile and winked at him.

"yeah it's nice to meet you too, maybe we can meet again so I can give the reward you want hmm~ Naru-kun~" she said while added purring at his name,

Naruto blushing at that, the grinning "hehehe,..if the offer still the why not?".

"NARUTO come here NOW!" shouted Karasuba. He sure is blantly flirting with other women in here presence.

"ye..yes my dear!" he shouted afraidly walked at his called wife,

Kazehana continue to see them go away, then smiled "Naruto heee? He sure is interesting, even so, he can winged the so called Black Sekirei with his head still in his body?" she smiled, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again hehehe ...".

"AAWW! Kara-chan~ stop pinching and twisting my waist...".

* * *

Ten minutes later they appeared in front of a small food stall. Naruto is seen daydream because the smell is so heavenly. "aah I have not been eating ramen japanese ...". entering, Naruto saw a counter accompanied by six stools.

"ohh you're not from here?" she asked sitting down at the counter. Naruto was sitting next to her.

"no not that, it's just that I'm from Japan but I attend study at London University," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Welcome, what your order?" asked a old man to them.

"let see... I have five bowls a chicken with five bowls beef for a starter please hehehe!" Naruto can't hide his excited when it about the food of god. The chef little suprised to heard the man order that much.

"are you sure sir?"

"Yup! Keep them coming!".

"alright sir, and for the miss?"

"I have the same for him" said Karasuba, his Ashikabi turned to her with shocked face. The chef althought very suprised again write it and dissappearing into the back.

"are you sure Kara-chan? To order that much?" asked Naruto.

"no," answer her, then narrowed her eyes. "do you implying something?". Naruto nervously shaked his head.

"No! Of course not!" he said don't want to angry her again. "it's just normally the girls always look up for their appearance... ". He said nervously.

"hft... I'm not worry for my figure Naruto, it's just for silly girl that you implied about dieting.". said Karasuba croosed her arms making her breast so luring him, of course he staring at her endowed with no shame. "we Sekirei had high metabolisme,".

"I can see where that will go...".

"stop staring at my breasts Naruto," she said grining and little wiggling her breast to tease him a bit. Naruto become more intens staring.

PLAAK!

"itte!"

"I said stop it you little pervert," she slapped his head and chuckled.

"oww... why you did that?" asked him rubbed his head, "what about I can even feel it before?".

"of course not when we are in public Naruto-kun," said her.

"oooh come on, I'm just admired something beautiful". He pouted.

"ara..ara... my husband just acted so lewd in ramen stand? What should I do?" she asked innocently.

"mi...miss...sir your food ready," said the old man chief bring their foods while blushing.

"Ahhh sorry Oldman and thank you,"Naruto said. The oldman praised him a thumb up before back to cocking for other customers.

Naruto inhaled the heaven smell with droll come out from from corner his mouth.

"Hehehe! And now for the judgement! Ittadakimasu!" he shouted then scarfing down the foods like a vaccum.

Karasuba sweatdropped saw the speed her Ashikabi eat, no... he suck his food like a gluton. She smirked shaked her head then begin eating.

* * *

When their finished their food and Naruto to paid the meal. They decided to back to the hotel. While Karasuba explain about Sekirei Plan.

Naruto opened the door and letting Karasuba in first.

"SO... let me get this straighten it again, We're all a part of this big grand battle royal called Sekirei Plan. And the goal is to take out all the other Sekirei, I mean to beat the shit out other 106 Sekirei and win a prize?" . Naruto didn't understand why they should fight it's not make a sense.

"this person Hiroto Minaka the president of MBI that I saw him at the screen in the city who making this I call ridiculous battle royal... why is this always a douchebag with a bullshit grand plan...?" he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"it's not so bad to me Naruto..." Karasuba said with insane grin. "and now I can cut whoever I want".

Naruto scracthing his whisker, 'is this what they call a yandere...?' though him. Then something clicked inside his head.

"wait Kara-chan... you also said Ashikabi and their Sekirei, is that mean an Ashikabi can have not just one Sekirei?".

"yes, they can have multiple sekirei with no set limit. Being it reacting or forcing Sekirei to be their."

"Ohhhhh...," said Naruto amazed by that. For know you can have a multiply Sekirei and a woman, he don't want a guy Sekirei, he don't swing that way ewwww. Then he imagening he sitting at the throne with various beautiful woman feeding him a fruit and his Kara-chan on his lap hold his neck while kissing his whiskers.

"Gegehehehgehe..." laughing him like his past master with drool coming out.

Karasuba heard the disturbing sound and very annoyed, a multiple goosebump appeared on her forehead.

"NA-RU-TO-KUUUN..."

Naruto come out from his fantasy saw a devil of death aura with a white grinning madly skull mask appeared behind Karasuba who closing her eyes and smiling innocently.

He gulped while backing away from the woman in front him. "Nee.. Kara-chan, do I already say your beautiful like an angel.." he said trying to find excesu. 'well right now she more like a demon..".

"now now Naruto-kun, flatery will not get you anywhere..." she slowly approaching him. He clumsy backed away until he collide with a couch and fall on it.

"are you thinking something perverted in there huuuh?". she asked poking his head with the tip handle of the sword.

He shook his head. "O..of c..course not!" he babbling and hold the couch like a life saver ."why..why you asked..t..that?" he cursed his voice of course being feared for his life from the angry woman you would do that. oh how he wished he fled the room and run away but he know this woman will hunt him down even in corner the world.

"you're not thinking about get anymore Sekirei do you?" she leaning closer that her forehead almost touch him.

"Of course not! You the only one for me!"

"you don't need anymore Sekirei Naruto-kun." She said still smilling innocently. But Naruto can feel the threat that sent a chill down his spine if he said other wish. But h enodded otherwish.

"good." She said and stand up again petted his head like a child.

"but..." he stiffened, "what if another Sekirei reacted to me..?" his voice barely above a whisper.

Karasuba opening her eyes with insane smile that said not to fuck up with or your presence will be erased from this world permanently.

"If they dare to have a move to you... I will CUT them to pieces". She laughing evily. "and of course that including you to Naruto-kun nee?". in a second she smile innocently again.

Full force chill crept down Naruto spine. Horror of him if he even want to trying have a move on other woman and Karasuba will cut his tail and shove it inside his mouth.

"you better not cheat on me, understood?".

"YES MA'AM!"

"your my Ashikabi that the same as being my husband, so don't do something I don't approve."

"but Kara-chan isn't husband and wife need a marriage ceremony?" he asked scratched his cheek.

"do you find me not enough for you...?" the death glared attack Naruto eyes. He fliched looking at the glowing red eyes.

"tha..that not what I mean Kara-chan...".

"So... you better be".

"it...just husband and wife relationship had a actual marriage, right?". He swallowed and felt a lump in his throat.

She staring at him hard making Naruto to felt so little. Then she sighed. "you mean by the human marriage?".

"well..."

"you human is sure always had a complicated way...". she grapped his collar shirt and grinned madly. "Naruto-kun let's get married."

Blinking Naruto just stared at her, for few second his system shut down and reboot again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Ah sorry for late to update, I was search for Beta for this story. but I can't find BETA for my story shiku..shiku...shiku... T.T

this chapter must already update shortly after chapter one. but all of you recommended me to find BETA because my grammar is suck. But I can't find a BETA whose want to help me. so I just update this because I don't want to disappointed you. I'm soooo happy for the reviews! XD

oh yeah chapter one will be rewrite because I picked the wrong file for chapter one, Gomenasaiiiiii~ T_T

and for my youthful readers who favorite or follow this story, thank you very very very much! and for consideration this story ( thumbs up! )

I will work hard for this story Believe it! ^_^

and I'm up for BETA if you want to be my BETA for this story just PM please...

xxxxx Thank You xxxx

see you later my most youthfull readers!


End file.
